


Falling For You

by Heidistgu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidistgu/pseuds/Heidistgu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie moved to London with only one goal in mind; to become the best barista in the UK.</p><p>What she hadn’t expected was to have her world turned upside-down by a handsome stranger who introduced himself as James.</p><p>A story about pretending to be someone else, falling in love, one crazy fandom, coffee-stained t-shirts and wanting to be loved for who you are, not what you are.  </p><p> </p><p>Rated M for language and sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 

“One thing flew through my mind on the tube this morning,” Liz says as she carefully arranges freshly baked croissants on a plate. I look up from the grinder I’m trying to calibrate and raise my eyebrows at her.

 

“Only one thing?” I reply, curious what she had been thinking.

 

“When was the last time you went on a date? Because I don’t think you’ve been on one since we moved here,” she turns to me, her left hand is on her hip but her right hand is pointing the tongs she’s holding towards me. “We’ve been here for a few months already.”

 

Five months, to be exact.

 

I sigh and lean against the counter. “Well, neither have you,” unless you call picking up strangers in nightclubs a date.

 

“Okay, fair point,” she says as she moves towards the display case and starts to rearrange the breakfast options. “Let’s rephrase that then, you haven’t been kissed since we moved here.”

 

The tone in her voice means she isn’t going to drop the subject anytime soon. I figure the grinder is calibrated and ready for the morning rush. I cross my arms in front of my chest and sigh again. “I didn’t move to London to be kissed or to go on dates, I have other priorities.”

 

Liz seems to be happy with what she’s done with the display and turns to me. “Your so called career choice, being some kind of a master barista, doesn’t mean you can’t date!”

 

“It’s a legitimate career choice Liz! Not like you’re doing anything more fascinating with your life.” I know, I know, it’s a little harsh, but it’s not like I’m forcing her to work with me.

 

“Ouch Maddie, have you even had a cup of coffee today?” She smiles at me, my comment bouncing off her. It really does take a lot to offend her, and she knows me well enough to know that my bark is way worse than my actual bite.

 

“I haven’t really had any time for that luxury, I had to calibrate this stupid machine.” I point towards the espresso machine, the one that’s been doing my head in for the past couple of weeks. “I’ve already told Ike that we need to have someone come in and take a look at it, but he thinks I’m just being silly,” I pout.

 

“Well,” Liz says and walks over to me. She puts her hands on my shoulders and smiles. “Let’s make ourselves some coffee and sit outside for a few minutes, get some fresh air,” she says with a wink.

 

“We haven’t got time for that!” I protest but Liz just shakes her head, an amused grin playing on her lips.

 

“Oh darling, I thought you knew me better than that. While you were busy cursing that bloody machine, I set up the store.” I look up and scan the counters; everything seems to be ready for us to open up. “We still have some,” she checks her watch, “seven minutes or so until we have to unlock the door, so there’s plenty of time for us to relax a little.”

 

“Fine,” I reply and return to the espresso machine. I make espressos for us while Liz grabs our jackets.

 

We sit down on a bench just outside the coffee shop. I wrap my jacket tight around my body as the chilly November air sends shivers down my spine.

 

Liz lights up a cigarette and takes a drag. She exhales and looks at me. “Do you want me to find you someone?”

 

“Nah,” I reply and dig my hands into my pockets. “I think I’m fully capable of finding my own dates.”

 

“Alright,” she says with a shrug and takes another drag of the cigarette. “But if you change your mind, you can always ask me.”

 

“On a date?” I ask confused, but she just laughs.

 

“Oh god no Maddie! You’re hot and everything, but no! I meant you can always ask me to hook you up, I could get you a date in no time.”

 

“Oh thank God. For a second there I thought you’d forgotten that I’m into guys,” I say and wink at her. “But thanks Liz, I’ll keep that in mind when I get really desperate.”

 

She nudges her should against mine and we laugh. She takes one last drag from her cigarette and throws the stub towards the street. She gets up and drags me to my feet.

 

“We have to get inside; I think I’ve just spotted some coffee thirsty regulars heading our way.”

 

 

By the time 8am rolls around the queue to the register to keeps growing. It’s surprisingly busy for a Monday morning and I try my best to keep up with the drink orders, but they just keep piling up. Fighting the urge to handle it all on my own, living up to my barista-ninja nickname, I find myself not having enough hands to pull shots and steam milk at the same time.

 

“Liz?” I call to her. She’s standing by the Panini grill looking a little unsure what she should be doing. She looks up when she hears her name. “Are you busy, or can you come and pull some shots for me?”

 

Her face lights up and she comes almost skipping towards me and the espresso machine. “Hell yeah, I thought you’d never ask!” she says as she grabs the handle of a portafilter. “What are we doing?”

 

“Start this one here,” I say as I point towards the next order; two flat-whites.

 

“Coming right up,” she replies excitedly.

 

Almost half an hour passes and it finally looks like we’re seeing the end of this crazy rush. I’m focusing on steaming milk for two take-away lattes when Liz pokes my shoulder.

 

“Don’t look up, but the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen just walked in,” she whispers in my ear.

 

I turn off the steaming wand and put the milk pitcher on the counter. Without raising my head too much I try to scan the shop, looking for this bloke, but the shop is so crammed I can hardly make out who’s who.

 

I finish making the drinks we’ve already started on before turning to Liz. “I don’t think I see him, is he still here?”

 

She bites her lip and nods. “Yeah, he’s in the queue now,” she pauses before whispering so quietly I can hardly make out what she is saying. “He’s the last one.”

 

I try, I really do, to be discreet as I look over to the queue. My heart, almost literally, skips a beat when I see him. Liz and I may have different tastes in men, like way different, but she was right about this one. He’s tallish, at least four inches taller than me, with dark short hair, slight stubble that covers his chin and his tight black sweater promises a muscled chest. He’s undoubtedly the most handsome bloke I’ve laid my eyes on.

 

“Oh wow,” I breathe. I see Liz nodding in agreement from the corner of my eye.

 

She leans closer to me and whispers, “do you think he’s someone famous? He looks so familiar.”

 

I see he’s already at the register, placing his order, so I nudge Liz with my hip, sending her the signal that she should stop talking about him now. We work in silence and keep our heads down, as we do not want to be caught staring, but the occasional giggle does escape from Liz’s mouth and I fight the urge to kick her.

 

I concentrate so hard on keeping my head down; I almost jump when the response to me calling up a take-away cappuccino comes from less than a foot away from me.

 

“That’s mine, I think,” a male voice says. I look up, and for a second I forget how to breathe as I find myself staring straight into chocolate brown eyes.

 

Liz kicks me in the shin and I look away grimacing. I force a smile back on my face and reply. “A cappuccino?”

 

He nods and smiles back, I find myself fascinated by the whiteness of his teeth. I watch as he puts a lid on the take-away cup.

 

“Thanks,” he says and winks at me.

 

If he keeps doing stuff like that, I might end up passed out on the floor due to lack of oxygen. I nod, as I seem to have lost the ability to talk and he turns away and walks out of the shop. My head tilts to the side and I stare at his butt as he walks away.

 

Once the door closes behind him, Liz and I both exhale dramatically. And we start to giggle, like the crazy girls we are.

 

Dan, who’s been manning the register all morning, stares at us, hands on his hips. “What’s gotten into you ladies?”

 

“Oh my god Dan, did you see the guy that just walked out?” Liz says and pretends to fan herself with her hand. “Phew!”

 

“The David Beckham look-a-like?” Dan asks with his eyebrows raised. “That’s why you were acting so weird?”

 

Liz turns to me, her mouth open. “That’s why he looked so familiar; he totally looks like David Beckham!”

 

I lean against the counter and put a hand on my hip. “Yeah, like younger, much hotter version of Beckham.”

 

Liz runs a hand through her hair, “I’ll probably die if he comes in again, I could hardly keep a straight face the whole time he was here.”

 

“He wasn’t that pretty,” Dan says. “I’ve seen them better looking.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. We all know about your horrible taste in men Dan,” Liz playfully hits him in the shoulder. “But the bigger question here is, why didn’t you get his name?”

 

“Why should I have?” Dan questions. “He was the last one in line; I saw no point in it.”

 

“But I need a name! I need to know who I’m going to be fantasying about tonight,” Liz bites her lip and Dan rolls his eyes.

 

“You two fancy half of our regulars, how’s this one any different?” Dan crosses his arms in front of his chest, raises his eyebrows and a smile plays on his lips.

 

“Well,” Liz starts. “First off, we don’t _fancy_ half of our regulars, we just think some of them are really nice to look at,” Dan chuckles but Liz continues, “but this fella, woah! He looked almost too perfect to be true.”

 

“So, like a human Ken doll, then?” Dan looks almost too amused by us now, but Liz just shakes her head.

 

“No, the human Ken doll is Zac,” she says.

 

“Zac?” Dan asks confused.

 

“Efron,” I butt in. “Zac Efron, the actor.”

 

“Ah,” Dan says and the confused look is replaced by laugh. “You two need to get boyfriends.”

 

“Like we would stop admiring men if we had boyfriends,” Liz protests.

 

“No,” Dan says, still laughing. “But you’d talk less about them.”

 

He walks away from us to clear off tables in front of the coffee shop, but Liz turns to me.

 

“You think he’s right?” She asks.

 

“About us needing boyfriends? Probably.” I reply and grab a couple of milk pitcher to rinse off in the sink.

 

“And that we’d talk less about men if we had one to call our own,” Liz laughs. “Yeah right! It’s like Dan doesn’t know us at all!”

 

 

The day passes as usual, I make more espresso based drinks than I can count, Liz spends more time on cigarette breaks than actually working and Dan stands by the register either shaking his head at Liz’s antics behind the bar or charming the costumers with his wit.

 

By 2pm I can hardly keep my eyes open any more, and thankfully my shift is over. I have so much caffeine in my system that my hands are shaking. Liz takes one look at me, and raises her eyebrows.

 

“You look awful babe, are you alright?”

 

I nod and sit down on a chair. “Yeah, just a little dizzy.” I rest my head in my hands and close my eyes.

 

“Have you even eaten at all today?”

 

I open my eyes, only to see Liz shoving a Panini in my face. I wave my hand, trying to get her away.

 

“Ah, Liz. Stop it! I don’t want yet another stupid Panini.”

 

“Would you like a brownie? You need some food in your system, you can’t survive on just espressos, you know.” Liz puts the Panini down on a plate and places her hands on her hips. “I do worry about you.”

 

“Why?” I lean back in the chair, “why do you worry about me? I’m fine.”

 

Liz shakes her head. “I know you, and you’re not fine.”

 

I sigh. “Fine, what’s wrong with me?”

 

“You’re not eating! That’s what’s wrong, starving yourself is doing nobody a favour.” Liz moves towards the counter and reaches for a brownie. “Right now you look pale as a ghost and your hands are trembling, you need something in your stomach.”

 

I open my mouth to say something, but Liz shakes her head. “Don’t try this with me, eat this brownie and then we’ll go home. I’ll get you a glass of wine and you’ll tell me what’s bothering you.”

 

Instead of arguing with her, because I have no energy left in me for that, I accept the brownie. I take a bite and Liz smiles.

 

Honestly, I would’ve eaten that bloody Panini if she’d mentioned the wine earlier.

 

 

I almost fall asleep on the tube, when we’re close to our stop Liz nudges me and my head jerks up.

 

“What?” I say, almost a little too loud. The people across the carriage look up and stare at me.

 

“We’re almost here sleepy head,” Liz says as she gets up from her seat. She drags me to my feet and I stumble towards the door.

 

“Can I get that wine glass now?” I mumble as we get off the tube.

 

“Oh honey,” Liz puts her arm around my shoulders and leads me towards the exit. “We need to get home first, ‘cause that’s where the wine is.”

 

“You already finished the stash you had in your purse?” I frown at her.

 

“ _I_ didn’t finish it,” she laughs, “we drank it last Saturday, remember?”

 

“Oh yeah,” I say as I replay what I can remember of us watching Dirty Dancing last Saturday night. “I forgot about that.”

 

I let Liz lead the way towards our flat, a tiny two bedroom on the ground floor in a Victorian townhouse, a house not that different from any townhouse in any city in England. I guess the Victorians only had one blueprint to work with back in the day.

 

As soon as I get through the front door I kick off my shoes, throw my jacket towards the clothes hanger and walk into the living room. While I get myself comfortable on the sofa, Liz walks into the kitchen and gets two wineglasses and a bottle of wine. The wine isn’t really fancy, it’s just a £5 bottle from Tesco, but it’s our favourite. Liz pours the wine in the glasses and hands me one.

 

She sits next to me on the sofa, a glass of wine in one hand and the TV remote in the other. She starts flicking through the channels before stopping on Dave. She takes a sip from her glass, but I almost gulp down the whole glass before Liz stops me.

 

“Woah, easy there! You’ll get wasted if you drink at that speed!”

 

“Maybe I want to be drunk,” I protest and take another sip from my glass.

 

“Okay, spill it. What’s wrong?” She turns in her seat so she’s facing me instead of the TV, her eyes fixed on mine.

 

I shrug, “I dunno. Maybe I’m just tired.”

 

Liz narrows her eyes and shakes her head. “Nah, that’s not it. I’ve seen you tired, and this is not what you look like then. Maddie, I’m your best friend, you can tell me everything.”

 

“Everything?” I run a hand through my short hair and sigh. “I’ve no idea, really. I guess I’m just wondering what I’m really doing with my life.”

 

Liz looks at me surprised. “What?! You’re the only person I know who has it together, you’re the only person I know that actually has a five year plan!”

 

“Yeah, but,” I pause and take a deep breath. “What if I’m making a mistake?”

 

“Babe,” Liz puts her wineglass on the floor and grabs my knees. “You’re not making a mistake, how can it be a mistake to follow your dreams? You’re really good at being a barista, and you’re passionate about it too. I don’t see you making a mistake there.” She stops and her mouth drops open, like a sudden realization has just hit her. “Oh no, you’ve been talking to your dad.”

 

“Is it that obvious?” I say and take a sip from my wine, and then another. “I just hate the thought of him being disappointed in me.”

 

“Oh darling, don’t let him get to you like that. I know that deep down he just wants you to be happy, no matter what. So what if you don’t go to university? Screw that! You should be doing what you are good at, and you are seriously good at what you do.” She smiles. “Maybe you’re so good that the handsome bloke from this morning will come back desperate for another fix!”

 

I laugh, Liz always manages to see the good in every situation. “Really? That’s all you can think about?”

 

“You saw him Maddie, he’s seriously fine!”

 

“Yeah, and he’s most definitely taken, a bloke that handsome can’t be single,” I say and lean back on the sofa.

 

“You see, there’s a flaw in that theory of yours. Because if you think it’s impossible for him to be single because he’s so handsome, then how come that you,” she points at me, “a girl who’s so fine I’d consider turning gay for, is single?”

 

I laugh and throw a pillow at her. “Shut up!”

 

She giggles and picks the pillow up from the floor where it ended. “Don’t throw stuff when there’s wine around!”

 

“Sorry, sorry!” I say laughing and throw up my free hand, “I promise I won’t do that again!”

 

Liz snorts, like, literally snorts from laughter, only making me laugh even harder. “You can’t make promises like that, you’ll have forgotten all about it next time we have a glass of wine!”

 

“Yeah, but,” I say and try to stop my laughter. I take a deep breath, “you won’t remember me making such a promise either.”

 

“Then why say it?” Liz manages to control her laughter and she picks up her glass. “And here I was thinking we could have a sophisticated glass of wine.”

 

“Oh Liz!” I shake my head at her. “How could you ever think of us and sophisticated in the same sentence?”

 

“Uh,” she frowns. “I guess I totally forgot that we don’t know how to do that.”

 

“Yeah, we don’t do sophisticated, like, ever.” I raise my glass towards here. “Could you please fill this up, my glass seems to leak.”

 

Liz looks from her glass to mine, “either that or the air in here is way too dry.”

 

“We need to do something about that,” I watch as she tops my glass up before refilling hers.

 

“Yeah, maybe we should drink faster,” she puts the bottle away before bursting into laughs again.

 

I glance at the TV and poke Liz with my toes, “ooh look, Top Gear’s on!”

 

“Finally something decent on TV,” she replies and adjusts herself on the sofa so she can comfortably see the TV screen.

 

I watch Top Gear, despite my head being million miles away, still replaying that scene in my head. Despite calling Liz out for it, I couldn’t either stop thinking about that handsome bloke from this morning.


	2. Chapter Two

 

I lie in bed staring at the ceiling, just waiting for my alarm clock to go off so I can get up. The house is eerily quiet, maybe because no one should really be up at 5am. I watch as the shadows dance on my ceiling, the only light in the room is coming from the street lamps outside. I wonder if he’ll come back today, but if my experience from the last few months has taught me anything, he probably won’t. Every time Liz and I start crushing on someone, we never see them again.

 

It’s 5:15am and my alarm starts ringing on the nightstand. I reach out for it and turn it off. I throw the covers off me, get up and make my way to the tiny bathroom. On my way over there I pass by Liz’s bedroom door and I can hear her softly snoring behind the door. She’s not a morning person, getting her out of bed in the mornings can only be described as mission almost impossible.

 

After my quick shower, I brush my teeth and try to apply some make-up. However, the bathroom is so steamy from my shower I fear it will all melt off if I try. So I abandon ship and go into the kitchen. I pass Liz’s door again, but this time I knock, hoping I’ll manage to wake her up. I stay put and listen as the snoring stops for a second, but when it starts again I sigh. It’ll take more than just a knock to get her going.

 

Once in the kitchen I start the brew, I cannot tolerate the tube without at least one cup of coffee in my system and I won’t be able to wake Liz without the smell of coffee.

 

I stand and watch the coffee drip, still wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around myself, just waiting for the coffee maker to finish its business so I can get on with my morning routine.

 

“Good morning,” a very sleepy Liz appears in the doorway, making me yelp.

 

“Oh Liz! Don’t do that!” I put a hand over my heart, trying to calm down the insane beating that’s going on in my chest. “Why are you already dressed?” I ask as I notice she’s wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

 

She shrugs. “You know, thought I might use the extra minutes to work on my make-up,” she walks towards me. “You making coffee?”

 

I nod and watch as she fetches two mugs from the cupboard above the sink. “Wait, you’re waking up a little earlier to do your make-up?”

 

She brushes past me and pours coffee into her mug, despite the coffee still dripping, it makes a hiss sound as the drops hit the hot plate. “Yeah, thought I’d look pretty today.”

 

“You always look pretty,” I say but she just snorts in return.

 

“Easy for you to say, bright eyes,” she says to me before taking a sip from the coffee mug. “Ah, just what I needed!” She starts to leave the kitchen, but before she reaches the door she turns to me, “are you done in the bathroom or do you need something from there?”

 

I look up from my mug and shrug, “I just need my make-up bag, I can do my make-up in my room.”

 

Liz smiles, “And you’re mocking me for wanting to look pretty!”

 

 

By 9am I am so hot and sweaty, I wonder why I even bothered with a shower this morning. I’ve been so busy pulling shots and steaming milk, despite Liz jumping in to help when she wasn’t busy prepping food, the heat from the machine making me feel like it’s the middle of the summer, not a cold, wet November morning.

 

“Is it just me, or have we been making way too many mochas and hot chocolates this morning?” Liz asks as she puts yet another take-away cup on the counter.

 

I frown and look at the orders that are already on the espresso machine; more than half are chocolate based drinks, which is very unusual, as our regulars mostly just drink lattes and americanos.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe it’s because it’s quite chilly outside?” I offer as an explanation, but Liz doesn’t look convinced.

 

“Maybe, but the clientele also looks a little younger than usual.” Liz nods towards the queue.

 

I look up and take a second to scan the shop, surprised at the amount of teenage girls inside.

 

“Shouldn’t they be at school?” I lower my gaze towards the pitcher I’m currently steaming hot chocolate in.

 

Liz shrugs, “probably. But hey, I won’t complain. If the shop is getting more attention, it means more income and Ike will most likely raise our wages!”

 

I scoff, “yeah right! Ike will probably do something else with the profit before he gives us a raise.”

 

“A girl can dream, though.” Liz says with a smile and starts to prepare another shot.

 

 

Finally the morning rush seems to be over, and I start to count the minutes until the clock strikes 10am, because then I get my coffee break. Liz is telling Dan something that’s supposed to be funny, but manages to insult him instead. I don’t really listen to their conversation, as I busy myself with cleaning the counter tops around the espresso machine. However, I do notice when Liz suddenly stops talking and ducks down. I look at her, my eyebrows raised. She raises her eyes from the floor, her cheeks blushed and she’s trying desperately to hold in giggles.

 

She presses her hand against her mouth, and points up with her free hand. I shake my head at her, but once I notice who’s standing by the register, I totally understand why she’s acting so strange.

 

He’s back.

 

And he clearly looks confused by Liz’s reactions, but doesn’t say anything about it. Dan doesn’t seem to notice Liz sudden disappearance, or more likely, he doesn’t care, because Liz does crazy things like this all the time.

 

He orders the same as he had yesterday morning, but after glancing around the, now almost empty, coffee shop, he says he wants to have it to sit in. Dan rings up his order and I start pulling the shot for the cappuccino, keeping my eyes focused on the task in hand. I fear that if I look up I’ll get lost again in those heavenly brown eyes.

 

With all the intentions of pouring a rosetta into his cappuccino, I end up with a lovely shaped heart instead. Sometimes I wonder if my hands have a will of their own. I glance at the post-it with his order before calling it up.

  
“A cappuccino for,” I pause. “James?”

 

It seems to take him few seconds to register that I’ve just called his name. A smile spreads over his face and he looks towards me.

 

“Oh right, I guess that’s me then.”

 

He reaches for the cup and his smile gets even wider when he sees the heart in the cup. I should’ve put a rosetta in there, or even a tulip. Not a freaking heart!

 

“Thanks, Maddie, right?”

 

I raise my eyes from the one spot on the countertop I’ve been focusing on to meet his. Confused as to why he’d know my name, I start to ask how he knows, but his smiles fades.

 

“Oh, sorry, the guy at the register said that Maddie would call up my drink in a second and I just assumed it was you,” he says apologetically.

 

“Oh,” I reply and smile. “My name’s Maddie, I just wasn’t sure how you knew that.”

 

He laughs and his whole face lights up. “I hope I didn’t freak you out.”

 

“Nah,” I laugh. “Just a little.”

 

“Well, I’m James, but I guess you already figured that out.” He’s still holding his cup, and we stand there looking quite awkward before he raises his cup. “Well, I guess I better go and sit down to enjoy this.”

 

As soon as his back is turned I feel something tugging on my jeans. I look down and see Liz, who’s crawled towards me. I bend down, my eyebrows raised at her.

 

“What are you doing, Liz?”

 

“Hiding,” she whispers. “So his name is James?”

 

I nod, “it would appear so, yes. Why are you hiding?”

 

“I’m hiding from him!” She says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“But didn’t you just spend ages this morning getting all dolled up for him?” I raise my eyebrows at her.

 

She bites her lip and nods. “Yeah, but I didn’t think I’d be so nervous.”

 

“Oh Liz,” I grab her hands and pull her up. “You can’t hide every time someone nice looking comes in, you know.”

 

“Yeah,” she dusts her knees, “you’re probably right. Then I’d spend all day on my knees!”

 

Of course, that was the only sentence Dan chose to hear and he starts laughing.

 

“Oh, because that’s such an unusual position for you?”

 

Liz punches him in the shoulder and he grimaces. “Shut up Dan, no one’s talking to you.”

 

“Stop hitting me!” He raises his hands in defeat. “You freak,” he then adds.

 

Liz raises her hand to punch him again, but he steps back. “I’m no freak, Dan. Leave me alone.”

 

“Take a chill pill woman!” Dan doesn’t seem amused at all by Liz’s attitude, and quite frankly, neither am I.

 

“Liz,” I take her arm and pull her closer to me. “Calm down.”

 

She glares at me and rips her arm free from my hand. If looks could kill, then I’d be dead now.

 

Maybe I shouldn’t be laughing now, but as I realize why Liz is being so touchy, I just can’t help it. She crosses her arms in front of her chest and starts tapping with one foot.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” She snaps and I only laugh harder.

 

“I’m sorry!” I say as I try to stop laughing. “But honey, it’s that time of the month, isn’t it?” I ask quietly.

 

She glares at me, but then she laughs too. “Oh God, I must apologize to Dan!” She spots Dan in the corner of the shop and yells “Dan!”

 

He looks up and sees her walking towards him but he raises his hand. “Say away from me you psycho!”

 

She stops walking and lets her hands fall down her sides. “But I just wanted to say I’m sorry!”

 

“Apology accepted. Now leave me alone!” He shouts and the two customers that are in the shop look up from their laptops.

 

Why do I always seem to attract crazy people?

 

 

 

By Friday, James is our new regular. He’s come in every morning, at various times though, but he’s always having the same, a cappuccino and a croissant, and sits by the same table. Liz is finally starting to act like a normal human being around him, which is a step up from being a mess on the floor at the sight of him. He seems indifferent to her shameless flirting, and the only reaction she’s gotten from him is a smile, but it doesn’t stop her from trying though. Liz never gives up.

 

I watch as he stands up from his seat, grabs his, now empty, cup and walks over to where I’m standing behind the counter. He puts the cup on the table and smiles.

 

“I hope I’m not being to forward,” he bites his lower lip and digs his hands into the front pocket of his jeans. “But I was wondering if you’re doing anything tomorrow?”

 

I open my mouth, most likely in shock, but then close it again. In response to his question, I just nod, before I’m able to form words again. I swallow and smile.

 

“As it happens, I’m available. What did you have in mind?” Am I flirting? Is this how it’s done?

 

He takes his hands from his pockets and places them on the counter. “Well, I was hoping I could take you out? For lunch maybe?”

 

I peek towards his hands and notice that they are incredibly well kept. I wonder what he does for a living, because his hands don’t look like they belong to someone who does manual labour.

 

“Sure,” I raise my eyes from his hands to meet his eyes. “Anywhere special you had in mind?”

 

He hesitates, “well, not really.” He raises a hand and rubs the back of his neck before chuckling. “I guess I didn’t really expect you to say yes.”

 

I feel the heat growing in my cheeks. How can someone that handsome expect someone like me to turn them down?

 

“Well, if you don’t mind me suggesting,” I smile. “I know of a quiet little bistro just up the street that I’ve always wanted to try.”

 

His face lights up. “That sounds perfect! I should go and make a reservation then.” He turns around and starts walking out of the shop.

 

“James!” I giggle as he turns around. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

 

He takes a step towards me and frowns. “What?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know, like when we should meet there.”

 

“Oh!” He chuckles. “How does one pm sound?”

 

“It sounds lovely,” I reply, fearing I might be grinning a little too much.

 

“Great, I’ll see you then.” This time when he walks out I don’t stop him, instead I find myself, again, admiring that cute butt as he leaves.

 

As soon as the door slams shut behind him, Liz squeals in my ear. I rub my ear, hoping she hasn’t burst my eardrum, and turn to face her.

 

“Was that really necessary?”

 

“Oh. My. God. YES! You just got asked out! On a freaking date!” She claps her hands together and I’m just as well expecting her to start jumping up and down.

 

“I know,” I say slowly. “I was present, you know.”

 

“Oh my God, this is so exciting!” She squeals again. “Ah! We need to get you a new outfit! Where’s Dan?” She turns around to look for him, but he’s nowhere to be seen. “Oh, just when something great happens, he’s not here!”

 

“Liz,” I place my hands on her shoulders to try to calm her down. “Relax. I’m the one who should be freaking out here.”

 

“Yeah,” she rolls her eyes. “Then why aren’t you?”

 

Good point.

 

Dan emerges from the back room and Liz almost jumps on him. He takes a step back in surprise. “Holy hell!”

 

“Oh my God Dan, you just missed something truly amazing!”

 

“Why? Did someone fall down?” He says and glances out the window but Liz laughs.

 

“That’s not the only amazing thing that ever happens. Maddie just got asked out!”

 

Dan looks at me in surprise. “Really? By whom? Oh please don’t tell me,” he looks at Liz and shakes his head. “You’ve got to be kidding me! He’s straight?!”

 

Liz nods. “Yeah, sucks for you!”

 

“And you,” Dan points at Liz. “He asked Maddie out, not you.”

 

“Oh please,” she waves her hand. “That means he’s into girls, and when he realizes how boring she is, he’ll come after me,” she says with a smug smile.

 

“Thanks, Liz. I’m not that boring.”

 

“No, but you’re no way near as fun as I am!”

 

“Shut up!” Both Dan and I say, almost in unison. We look at each other and giggle, but Liz doesn’t look too amused by us.

 

“All right, you two team up against me. Just great!”

 

“You’re supposed to come and get me when something like this happens!” Dan rubs his hands together. “Give me details, I want to know everything!”

 


	3. Chapter 3

I sit on the sofa in the living room, holding my mug of coffee with both hands while staring out of the window. My mind is completely blank, all I’m focusing on is the rain hitting the window and making sure that the mug actually hits my lips before I take a sip.

 

“Whatcha doing?”

 

I almost jump off the sofa in surprise, managing somehow not to spill any coffee on myself.

 

“Liz! I told you to stop doing that!”

 

“What?” She shrugs. “I thought you heard me come in.”

 

“Well, I didn’t.” I say and try to find the same comfortable position I was in before I was so rudely interrupted.

 

“What are you doing anyway? Thinking about your routine?” I watch her go into the kitchen and decide not to answer until she returns, which she does with a mug of coffee.

 

“Not really, thought I’d stop obsessing over it for a bit,” I reply and shudder at the thought of the competition. “I just need to take a bit of time to think about something else.”

 

Sure, I moved to London to be better prepared and qualified to compete in next year’s UK Barista Championship, but with only three more months left of practicing, I’m wondering what on earth I’m doing.

 

“Alright,” Liz glances at the clock above the mock fireplace. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for that date of yours, though?”

 

“It’s only 10am,” I answer after looking at the clock, “I don’t need almost three hours to be ready.”

 

Liz looks at me, her eyebrows raised. “Really, you sure about that?”

 

“Yeah,” I nod. “I mean, really, when have I taken more than half an hour to get ready?”

 

Liz tuts and shakes her head. “When was the last time you went on a first date?”

 

“A while, why?” I take a sip from my mug and stare at her.

 

“Because you have to look your best, that’s why. You can’t go on a first date wearing just something.” Liz puts a hand on her hip. “Tell me you’ve at least showered.”

 

“Yes, Liz, I’ve showered, hence the wet hair,” I point to my head. “Besides, he’s seen me at work, it’s not like I’ve been looking my best all week.”

 

“Exactly my point, he’s seen you all sweaty and gross after insane morning rushes, so you better show him you can look good when you’re not stuck behind an espresso machine.”

 

“Fair point,” I say and drink the last of my coffee.

 

“Oh, are you doing anything important tomorrow?” She leans against the doorframe.

 

“Me and Ike are going to be cupping tomorrow, why?” I stand up from the sofa.

 

“Why cupping? I thought you’d already decided on which coffee to use?”

 

“Yeah, kind of. But Ike just scored some beans from Colombia and we want to try them.”

 

“Oh, so you don’t want to go clubbing tonight then?”

 

I shake my head, “no, not this time. I have to have my taste buds working properly.” I stop and stare at her. “Wait, who’s going clubbing with you?”

 

“You don’t think I have any other friends than you?” She looks at me shocked.

 

“I know you don’t really have any other friends, we spend twenty-four seven together.”

 

“Oh, right. Well, me and Dan are going out,” she says with a smile.

 

“You and Dan?” I raise my eyebrows at her, last time I checked they weren‘t exactly clubbing buddies.

 

“Yeah, he’s been telling me all about all those great clubs he frequents during the weekends and how easily he’s been pulling, so I wanted to see what the fuss was all about.”

 

“You do know that he only goes to gay-clubs, right?”

 

Liz shrugs. “Yeah, but they do have awesome dance music.”

 

I brush past her to get into the kitchen. I put my mug in the sink and am about to leave the room when Liz stops me.

 

“So when should I call you?”

 

“Why should you call me?”

 

“Oh Maddie.“ She looks at me like I‘m a little child.  “If the date’s awful, you need an excuse to leave, right, and that’s why I should call you.”

 

“Seriously?” I shake my head at her. “You don’t have to call me.”

 

“Yeah, I mean, sure the bloke’s hot, but what if he’s a total bore? Or,” she adds, “a total psycho?”

 

“Liz, you do not have to call me, okay? I think I can manage one lunch date without you coming to my rescue.”

 

“Fine, I’m just trying to look out for you.” She pats me on the shoulder and lets me leave without adding another word.

 

 

With only an hour to go before I have to catch the tube I stand in front of my closet and scratch my head. I have absolutely no idea what do wear. What does one wear on a first date that’s during the day, in November?

 

“Liz!” I shout and I hear her footsteps coming towards my room.

 

“Yes babe, got nothing to wear?” She leans against the doorframe.

 

“I don’t think nothing to wear is the problem, it’s more what to wear. And besides,” I pick a freshly washed t-shirt from the shelf, “why is everything I own covered in brown spots?”

 

“I really hope they’re coffee stains, not something else. And it’s probably because you live and breathe coffee.”

 

Yeah, I’ve forgotten how many times I’ve come home after a crazy day to find coffee grounds in my bra.

 

“But what am I supposed to wear?!” I sigh and let my hands drop to my sides as I look into my closet.

 

Liz shakes her head and takes a step towards me. “I wonder why on earth he’d ask you out, you’re a total mess!”

 

“I’m a total mess because I haven’t been on a date in ages; I haven’t even been on a first date in years! Help me,” I pout.

 

“Fine, but only because I’m your best friend and I really want this to go well.”

 

Not even ten minutes later Liz has picked an outfit and I’m dressed in a dark floral dress, black tights and black ankle boots. I look at myself in the mirror on my closet and nod.

 

“Okay, I don’t look so bad.”

 

Liz snorts. “Babe, you never look bad. What are you doing with your hair?”

 

“French braid?” I suggest but Liz just shakes her head.

 

“No. You’re not wearing the same hairstyle you wear to work on a date, that’s not how it works.” She takes a step back from me and starts to walk out of the room. “I’m plugging in the hair straightener while you do something with your face.”

 

I look back into the mirror and run my fingers through my hair. Why on earth did I agree to meet a guy I don’t even know, apart from that he likes to drink cappuccino and eat croissants, for lunch?

 

 

I wrap my coat tighter around my body as I exit the underground. Although the sun is shining, it’s still freezing in the shadows so I quicken my pace. It’s only about ten minute walk to the bistro, but once I get there, my fingers are starting to get numb due to the cold.

 

I push open the door and wonder if he’s here already, or if he’s going to stand me up. If he stands me up, I’m going straight home, into my pyjamas, make myself a hot chocolate and read a book. I look around the small place, but I can’t see him. Only two tables are occupied, one with an older couple and the other one with a family, James doesn’t seem to be in here.

 

It’s five minutes past one and my idea of bailing and going home becomes a lot more attractive. I should’ve just said no, I don’t have time for this!

 

There’s a pat on my shoulder just as I am deciding to leave.

 

“Maddie?”

 

I turn around and there he is, a smile playing on his lips. He’s wearing a dark-blue jacket, what looks like a Burberry scarf, but could be a very good knock-off, black jeans and black trainers. I’d almost forgotten how terribly handsome he is.

 

“I’m so sorry I’m a little late, I had a trouble remembering exactly where this place was!”

 

I return his smile, unsure how to proceed. Are we supposed to shake hands or should I go in for a hug?

 

Can anyone remind me why I’m doing this?

 

He seems to be just as awkward as I am, so I put out my hand just as he leans in. My hand is crushed against his stomach as he pulls me into a short hug. His very hard stomach, might I add, he must’ve a six-pack or something hiding underneath that sweater.

 

We look at each other and a small laugh escapes from my lips as I try to make the situation a little less awkward.

 

“I’m sorry,” I say. “I have to admit it’s been awhile since I’ve been on a first date.”

 

He smiles at me, “same here.” He rubs the back of his neck with his left hand. “So, shall we start the awkward first date then?”

 

A waitress approaches us, holding two menus. “Hi, I’m Amy. A table for two?” She asks and looks at us with a bright smile.

 

James nods, “yes please. Maybe you have somewhere quiet?”

 

“Of course, follow me,” Amy says with an even brighter smile and motions us to follow her.

 

She seats us in the back, far away from the other tables. I do prefer window seats, but I’m not going to say anything. Maybe us being away from everyone will make this a little more bearable.

 

I stare at the menu, trying both to decide what to eat, and what to actually talk about. First dates are all about getting to know one another, right? But the more I try to think of something to say, the emptier my mind gets.

 

A bottle, or two, of wine sounds really tempting right now. Alcohol always makes me chatty.

 

“So,” I look up from the menu, almost desperate to end the silence.

 

“Wine?” He asks before I can say anything, and I nod. A smile spreads over his face, “red or white? Or do you want to decide on food first?”

 

I glance over the menu, white would fit with most of the dishes, but it usually only takes a glass or two for me to feel tipsy from white wine, while red doesn’t make me drunk as fast.

 

“Red,” I reply, even though I don’t recognise any of the wines listed on the menu.

 

He nods, “do you mind if I pick the bottle, or do you have any preferences?”

 

“Oh, I don’t what any of these are, so please, choose something for us.” I just really hope he doesn’t pick the most expensive one and expect me to pay for half of it. Maybe I should ask before he orders?

 

Too late, he’s already signalled the waitress and ordered the wine before I can say anything. The waitress smiles and asks if we’re ready to order any food, but we both shake our heads.

 

After she’s returned with the wine bottle and poured into our glasses, I sigh and look up from the menu. He smiles at me.

 

“It shouldn’t be this difficult to pick something to eat, right?”

 

“So it’s not just me then?” I smile. “I’m not even sure what half of the menu actually means.”

 

He laughs and I relax, even though I hadn’t realized how stressed I was. “Me neither, I’m actually kind of regretting not suggesting McDonalds or something.”

 

“Well, that would’ve been a first, no one’s ever taken me on a date there,” I say with a wink.

 

“I’ll keep that mind, maybe next time we’ll just grab couple of Big Macs,” he grins.

 

The mention of a possible second date, even though this one has hardly begun, sends shivers down my spine.

 

 

Almost two hours, three courses (all very delicious) and two bottles of red wine later we walk out of the bistro. The conversation started out quite slowly, but once we had finished the first bottle, it flowed a lot easier. I even ignored my mobile when Liz tried calling, and we laughed about how she was probably ringing with a fake emergency to get me out of the date.

 

We’d spoken about our careers (he’s a very passionate music nerd and is apparently a really good DJ), we’d laughed a lot, and I don’t think I’ve enjoyed myself as much in a male company in, well, forever. Best of all, he paid for everything, I did protest and suggested I’d pay for my share, but admittedly it was a very weak protest and he wouldn’t have any of it.

 

He decided to walk me towards the underground, and because I wanted to spend a little more time with him, I agreed.

 

“Hey,” he stops and I turn to look at him. “I had a really good time.”

 

“Me too,” I smile. “Shall we do this again sometime?”

 

He nods and a grin spreads over his face. “Yeah! Wait,” he digs into the pocket of his jacket and drags out his iPhone. “Maybe we should exchange numbers?”

 

I tell him my number and he rings my mobile so now I have his. I stuff my mobile into my purse after I’ve saved him as a contact.

 

He grabs my hand and we start walking again. I feel like my palm is on fire from his touch, and I grin to myself. We’re almost at the underground but all I want to do is stop time and enjoy this small moment.

 

We stand awkwardly facing each other in front of the underground entrance. I lick my dry lips and stretch out my hand, “thanks – “ I start, but his hands have cupped my face and he’s leaning in.

 

I close my eyes just before his lips touch mine, his warm and soft lips. It’s really just a small peck, but it manages to get my heart racing.

 

I’m slightly breathless when he pulls away and I slowly open my eyes to find him grinning at me.

 

“I’ll call you,” he finally says and starts to walk away.

 

With trembling hands I fish up my wallet from my purse and enter the underground station. I’d say this date went a lot better than I had anticipated.


	4. Chapter Four

 

Sundays are usually reserved for rest and catching up on TV, not to mention, being hung-over, but it’s now 5pm and I’m so wired I doubt I’ll even be able to fall asleep tonight at all. Not that I’m not tired, I barely slept at all last night, thoughts of James kept me up, but now I have consumed more coffee than I ever thought possible.

 

Ike and I had started our cupping session at 11am, but after we’d taken a short lunch break, he wanted to have a cappuccino practice, and I didn’t want to pass down the opportunity so of course I had agreed. But that had meant I had to taste all the cappuccinos and now there was so much caffeine in my system I’m certain I’ll have a heart-attack soon. People have died from a caffeine-overdose, you know.

 

I throw myself on the sofa, even though I’m still wearing my coat, and bury my head into the pillow. Something lands on my back and I groan as I look up.

 

“Oh, you’re alive! I was starting to think he’d murdered you,” Liz is standing in front of the TV, her hands on her hips as she stares at me like I’m a disobedient child.

 

“I don’t think he’s got a murderous bone in his body,” I reply and sit up, whatever that actually means.

 

“So everything went well then, since I never saw you again yesterday and you never returned any of my texts.” She comes over to the sofa and sits down next to me.

 

“Yeah, I was so excited when the date ended, but I didn’t really feel like going home just yet;” I lean back on the cushions. “So I went to the British Museum.”

 

Liz raises her eyebrows at me and snorts. “Seriously? The British Museum? You know there are more exciting places to visit in London, right?”

 

“It was either that one or the Natural Museum, but it’s always crammed at the weekends,” I shrug. “Maybe I should’ve headed to the pub instead though.”

 

“No! What you should’ve done is gotten your ass home so you could’ve told me all about the date! How was it? Totally awkward, right?”

 

I nod. “Yeah, well, it started off really awkward, but by the time we finished the first bottle of wine we were chatting like old pals.”

 

“Wait, the first bottle? How many did you have?” Liz raises her eyebrows at me.

 

“Only two, it was a lunch date, remember. Anyway, we chatted loads and then he walked me towards the underground.”

 

“Hand in hand?”

 

“Yeah,” I grin. “And then he kissed me good-bye.”

 

Liz grabs my thigh and gives it a squeeze. “A kiss?! How was that, give me details, please!”

 

“It was just a peck, really. But his lips are _so_ soft and nice.” I sigh.

 

“So, when are you seeing him again?”

 

“I dunno,” I shrug. “I guess he’ll call, or text, or whatever.”

 

“Wait, you’re going to wait for him to contact you? Why don’t you text him and thank him for yesterday?” Liz makes a move for my purse.

 

“Stop it!” I slap her hand. “If he hasn’t contacted me by tomorrow, I’ll text him. He said he’d call, so.” I move my purse out of her reach and she frowns.

 

“Fine then.” She grins and claps her hands together. “Now that we’ve talked about you, fancy hearing about my evening?”

 

“I bet I’ll be hearing all about it, whether I fancy it or not.”

 

“Oh yeah, it was so much fun! Who knew Dan was such a party animal?” She turns her body so she’s now facing me and begins telling me all about the crazy night she and Dan had, complete with hand gestures and all.

 

 

After Liz has finished retelling yesterday’s evening, she heads back to bed, claiming to be “too hung-over to function properly”. I sit back on the sofa and turn on the TV, even though I know that there won’t be anything on. I glance at my purse and wonder if I should text James, or just be patient and wait for him to contact me.

 

Not even five minutes later I give up and reach for my mobile. Screw waiting, I really want to see him again and I’m not going sit here and wait forever. I open messages and start typing, then deleting, then type again. When I’m finally satisfied with what I’ve written, the phone vibrates and the ‘new message’ icon appears. I open the message and my heart does a little flip when I see it’s from James.

 

_Hey, thnx for yesterday :) r u busy tomorrow? x James_

 

With trembling fingers I try to reply, but my thumb keeps hitting all the wrong buttons. Somehow I don’t think he’ll understand ‘ays mir vusy’, although I could be mistaken. I take a deep breath and try again.

 

_Hi! Not busy, what d’ya have in mind? xx Maddie_

 

As soon as I’ve hit send I wonder if I should’ve skipped the second x, but before I start regretting it, my phone buzzes again.

 

_A surprise ;) when and where can I pick u up?_

 

I frown, honestly, not really a big fan of surprises, it brings up way too many questions, like, what shall I wear?

 

_I can be ready anytime after 1pm. What’s the surprise?_

 

_It’s not a surprise if I tell ya! I’ll pick u up at 3pm, but where?_

 

I text him my address, although I’m not too happy about the secrecy of this date.

 

_Can’t wait to see you :)_

 

I throw my phone on the sofa next to me and run a hand through my hair. I look around the living room and I start to panic, what if he wants to come inside? I can’t invite anyone into this pigsty!

 

 

 

My Saturday morning jitters were nothing compared how I’m feeling right now. It’s less than half an hour until James is going to pick me up, and I’ve spent the last hour pacing in the living room. Liz is sitting on the sofa, staring at me and occasionally groaning since I can’t be still.

 

“Do I look OK?” I stop in front of Liz with my hands on my hips. I look down on my outfit; black skinny jeans, black top and grey ankle boots, it was the only outfit I could think of that could fit into most circumstances.

 

“Yes! For the millionth time, you look great! Now will you please sit your ass down, all this pacing is making me nauseous.” She pats down on the cushion next to her.

 

“Fine,” I sit down next to her and bite my lip.

 

“So, you’ve no idea where you’re going, or what he’s planned?”

 

I shake my head, “no, he just said it was a surprise. I hate surprises.”

 

“Yes, the crazy planner in you really doesn’t like the unexpected, does it? But maybe this will be good, I mean, how awful could it be?”

 

“Well, what if I’m not dressed right?” I run my hands up and down my thighs.

 

“You look hot, I think that’s all that matters really. But maybe,” Liz grins, “he’s just taking you somewhere to kill you and doesn’t want anyone to know where he’s going to bury the body.”

 

“Not helping!” I punch her in the shoulder and she laughs.

 

“Sorry, I just couldn’t resist.” She picks up her phone and starts scrolling through Facebook. “Oh, have you added him as a friend yet?”

 

“Huh?” I stare at her. “No, why?”

 

“Well, his profile might tell you whether or not he’s killed any of his ex’s. What’s his last name?”

 

“Payne, I think. But I’m not sure how you spell it.” I peer over to her phone as she starts to type in his name. “But I’m not sure if he’s on Facebook though, he said something about not being a big fan of social media.”

 

“What? That’s insane, what’s not to love about social media?” She scrolls through the suggested contacts and frowns. “That’s strange, all I can find are like-pages.”

 

“So he doesn’t have a profile, who cares?”

 

“Well, if you fancy my opinion,” I shake my head but she continues, “I’d say he’s hiding something. Maybe James isn’t even his real name.”

 

“Why would he lie about his name?” I frown.

 

Liz opens her mouth to answer, but is cut off by the doorbell. I bounce up from the sofa.

 

“That must be him! You sure I look alright?”

 

“Yes!” Liz throws her hands in the air. “Geez, go and answer the bloody door!”

 

“Oh, yes,” I almost run towards the door, but stop before my shaking hand reaches the door knob. I take a deep breath and open the door.

 

I almost forget how to breathe when I see him standing on the doorstep. His hair is shorter then it was on Saturday, and he’s wearing black from head to toe. He smiles when he sees me.

 

“Hey,” he says and then laughs. “I guess we had the same idea when dressing up.”

 

I look down on my outfit and grin. “Well, you never said where we’re going so I thought I’d be pretty safe in black.”

 

“So, are you ready?”

 

“Is it him?” Liz yells from the living room and he chuckles.

 

“Ignore her,” I say and take a step back. “I’m just going to grab my jacket and then I’m all set.”

 

 

We get into his car, a black Range Rover, and as much as I really want to ask how he can afford it, I hold my tongue. I’m guessing he’s either a secret millionaire, or his parents are filthy rich. I fasten my seatbelt and he starts the car.

 

“So, are you now going to tell me where we’re going?”

 

He shakes his head and grins. “I told you it was a surprise, you’ll see soon.”

 

I cross my arms in front of my chest. “Is this the moment you kill me then? Because Liz is pretty certain you’re a serial killer and I really hate it when she’s right.”

 

He laughs. “I’m not going to kill you, or at least, that’s not the surprise.”

 

“Oh, that makes me feel so much better,” I reply and stare out the window. Maybe I’ll be able to figure out where we’ll end up if I know in what direction we’re going.

 

 

He pulls into a car park on the South Bank and I scratch my head. I don’t get why he won’t tell me what we’re going to do, and I honestly have no idea what we could be doing on the South Bank.

 

He jumps out of the car and runs towards the passenger door before I even realize he’s parked the car. He opens the door for me and I get out.

 

“Seriously, are you still not going to tell me what we’re doing here?”

 

“Nah,” he shakes his head. “It’ll be obvious in a bit.”

 

He closes the car door and reaches out for my hand. I let his fingers intertwine with mine, although I’m not too happy with him.

 

“I guess I forgot to tell you I really hate surprises.” I say in a low voice.

 

“I think I’ve figured that out,” he grins. “I’ll remember that next time and send you a detailed schedule of what I plan on doing with you.”

 

I scowl at him but he just smirks at me in return. I let him drag me out of the car park and towards the river.

 

“I really hope you’re not afraid of heights,” he says and I stop walking.

 

“What?!”

 

He turns to face me, “oh no, you’re afraid of heights?”

 

I shake my head. “No, not afraid of heights. Are you taking me on the London Eye?” He nods and I smile. “I’ve always wanted to go, but Liz always refuses when I bring it up.”

 

“You said you hadn’t really seen that much of London, so I thought I’d show you.” His eyes twinkle.

 

“Oh, this is perfect!” I start walking again and almost drag him along with me.

 

He laughs at my enthusiasm. “Slow down!”

 

“But we have to queue, that can take ages,” I say and try to pick up pace but he holds me back.

 

“No we don’t,” I turn to look at him. “I have this, um, friend,” he scratches the back of his neck with his free hand, “and he managed to score me, us, a private capsule.”

 

“So I don’t have to fight other people to get the best views?” I grin, “this just keeps getting better.”

 

“Well, that. And,” he pulls me towards him; his hand is on my lower back, “we don’t have to have an audience if I want to do this.” His lips cover mine in a soft kiss.

 

I close my eyes and breathe in the scent of him, fresh with hints of spices. His lips leave mine and they suddenly feel really cold, like there’s something missing. My eyes flutter open and I stare into his dark chocolate brown eyes. It’s like the world’s stopped turning, like right now there’s only us left on the planet.

 

He clears his throat and I’m snap back into reality. I try to back away from him, but his hand on my back holds me close.

 

“I guess we should get going,” he says, his voice low and throaty.

 

I nod, as I seem to have forgotten how to speak.

 

We haven’t even made-out properly, and I’m a total mess. I’ll probably have a heart-attack the minute he tries to shove his tongue down my throat.

 

 

We get on our private capsule, and I’ve got butterflies in my stomach. Not from being so close to James, although that doesn’t help, but because I’ve wanted to get on London Eye ever since it was launched. Liz has flat out refused to go with me, no matter how much I’ve begged, as she thinks it’s a total waste of time and money.

 

I stand in the front of the capsule as it slowly rotates. My hands are on the handlebars, just an inch or so away from James’. He’s humming a tune I recognise, but not sure from where. Since the view is currently just the buildings on the opposite side of Thames I glance at him.

 

“Thank you,” I say quietly but he scowls.

 

“Don’t think me yet, I guess I should’ve brought you earlier in day. I’m not so sure we’ll be able to see much.”

 

I place my hand on his and give it a little squeeze.

 

“Hey, you got me on the London Eye, you won’t hear me complaining.”

 

He seems to relax a little and I inch closer to him. His hand slips from mine and wraps around my waist. We stand side by side watching the lights of London. It really is breathtaking, the view, this city.

 

 

Our thirty minutes are up and we walk hand in hand towards the car park. I can’t help the smile that’s spreading on my face, and as soon as James notices, he starts beaming too.

 

“Was it what you thought it would be?” He asks when we’re just few steps away from his car.

 

I nod. “Yeah,” I stop and take a deep breath. “No, actually. It was a lot better, it was almost perfect.”

 

“Almost?” He looks at me, his eyebrow raised.

 

“Yeah, getting a kiss when we were at the top would have made it perfect.” I feel my cheeks getting hotter, and I’m probably as red as a tomato, but I just had to say it.

 

“Well, you could’ve just asked.” He takes a step towards me, almost closing the gap between us. “I would’ve been happy to oblige.”

 

“So, can I get one now? Even though we’re some car park and the view is crap?” I lick my bottom lip and tilt my head back.

 

“I really like the view from where I’m standing,” he grins as his looks at me. “And of course,” he licks his lips and leans in towards me, “you can have your kiss now.”

 

When his lips touch mine it’s like a lightning goes through my body. His soft lips caress mine, my hands find their way around his neck and his arms are wrapped around my waist, pulling me into him.

 

He pulls away abruptly and drops his hands. I stand for a moment with my eyes still closed until I realize he’s not pressed against me anymore. When I open my eyes I start to say something to him, but he’s already at the car, having opened the passenger door for me.

 

“We should go,” he says hurriedly and I frown. “Now, please.” He adds and nods towards the car.

 

I get into the car and fasten my seatbelt. He’s already driving out of the car park when I notice a group of teenage girls pointing at us, some of them with their mobiles in air, like they’re taking a picture.

 

But why would teenage girls be interested in that?

 

We drive in silence towards my flat, James stared straight ahead the whole time, his shoulders tense and his jaw tight. I’m taken aback with this change in his demeanour, he looks alarmed and I’m not quite sure how to handle that.

 

He stops outside my house and he takes a deep breath. He turns to look at me, a smile that doesn’t really reach his eyes plastered on his face.

 

“I’ll, uh, I’ll be in touch, OK?”

 

I raise my eyebrows, but don’t say anything. I open the car door and jump out.

 

“Thanks for the London Eye,” I say, and swallow. I’ve hardly closed the door when he speeds away.

 

The door to our flat opens and Liz stands in the door, an unlit cigarette hanging from her lips. She stops when she sees me.

 

“What are you doing here?” She takes a step towards me and the smile on her face fades. “Oh babe, what’s wrong?”

 

I sob escapes from my lips and I almost run towards her outstretched arms.

 

What did I do wrong?


	5. Chapter Five

“What, so he just kicked you out of the car with no explanations?” Dan asks as he leans against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. “That makes no sense, at all.”

“See, I told you he’s hiding something,” Liz says and nods. “I mean, seriously, who does that?”

“Have you Googled him?” Dan digs into his jeans pocket and produces his phone. “Y’know, to get some more info about this bloke?”

I shake my head. I didn’t even want to tell Dan about yesterday, but Liz couldn’t shut her big mouth and told him almost the minute he showed up for his shift.

“Seriously guys, you’re making way too much of a deal out of this. There’s a perfectly good explanation behind his behaviour last night, and I doubt you’ll find that on Google.”

“C’mon, you must be at least a little bit curious. You said everything’s been perfect and then he just gives you the cold shoulder. That’s doesn’t really sound like a perfect gentleman to me, but,” Liz shrugs, “I might be mistaken.”

I look up when I hear someone coming into the coffees shop and poke Liz in the shoulder when I see it’s Ike.

“I’m pretty sure I’m not paying you lot to stand around gossiping!” He says when he sees us huddled together by the register. 

“Sorry boss,” Dan smiles. “We were just chatting about, uh, the importance of proper etiquette behind the bar.” 

“Really, so is this what you’d call proper etiquette?” Ike raises his eyebrows.

“Well, no, actually,” Dan swallows. “I guess we’re doing it all wrong.”

“Yeah, I guess you are,” Ike comes behind the counter. “Put the phone away Dan and get to work. As for you two,” he turns to us. “You can have those days off you wanted Liz, Candice will cover your shifts.”

I groan at the mention of her name, Candice is not exactly my favourite person.

“Be nice to her, Maddie, she’s really trying.” Ike says when he sees the look on my face. “I have some bad news for you though.”

“You’re cancelling on me?” I say and pout.

“Yeah, sorry about that. The wife has requested my presence tonight, and I can’t say no to that woman.” He grimaces. “But instead, I can help you out while Liz is away, it’s not like you have anything else to do, right?” He winks at me and I shake my head.

“You make it sound like I’ve no life!” I say and Liz snickers behind me.

“You have no life,” she laughs and Ike grins.

I cross my arms in front of my chest and pout. “I have a life, okay! It’s not like all I think about is coffee.”

“Stop lying to yourself,” Liz puts her hand on my shoulder. “We all know that’s not true.”

Alright, I might not have much else going on right now, but still, there’s no need to mock me.

 

I lean against the wall as we wait for the tube. I’m so glad that the shift’s over and I can’t wait to get home and go back to bed.

“I can’t believe you’re going to leave me all alone in this big city for a few days,” I turn my head to look at Liz.

“Oh, you’ll be glad to see me gone,” Liz smirks. “It’s not like I had a choice though, you know how mum is when it comes to her birthday.”

Birthdays are a big deal in Liz’s family, such a big deal that if she wouldn’t go home to celebrate with her mum, she’d most likely be disowned. 

“Yeah, but I have to work with Candice,” I shiver at the thought.

“I really don’t get why you hate her so much,” Liz says as we squeeze into the carriage. I hate rush hour.

“Because,” I reply and grab a hold of a pole so I won’t go tumbling down when tube takes off, “she’s an annoying know-it-all and she just really rubs me the wrong way.”

“Maybe you just have a crush on her,” Liz chuckles. 

“I don’t have a crush on her, don’t be daft.”

 

After we get home, I go straight into my room and lie down on the bed. I don’t know why I’m so tired, but as soon as my head hits the pillow I’m out cold. 

My alarm goes off and I grunt as I reach for it. I sit up and rub my eyes and then take a second look at the time. Is it really five in the morning? How is it possible that I slept for thirteen hours?

I get out of bed and stumble to the bathroom. My eyes are still getting used to being open, but I stop when I see there’s a light coming from underneath Liz’s bedroom door. I take a step towards her door when I hear her laughing and knock lightly. It’s very unusual for her to be awake before me, and I’ve never heard her laugh before 9am, unless we were still drunk from the night before.

She opens the door, her mobile pressed against her ear. I raise my eyebrows but she grins at me. She walks back into her room and I follow. 

Liz is not exactly a tidy person, but I’ve never seen her room in this state before. All her clothes are scattered on the bed and the floor, there’s a half-packed suitcase by the dresser and there are shoes everywhere. Since when does she own more pair of shoes than me?

She hangs up the phone and throws it on her bed. She turns to look at me, her hands on her hips.

“Are you moving out?” I ask, confused by all the mess. “And who are you talking to at 5am?”

She laughs. “I would never move away from you, babe. I was talking to Chris, we’re planning mum’s birthday.”

“At 5am? Wait, Chris lives in New York, isn’t it middle of the night there?” I look around for a place to sit, but every surface in the room is covered in clothes, shoes or make-up, so I lean against the doorframe instead.

“Yeah, but he’s on his way home, and he wanted to know if I wanted something from America.” She picks a shirt of the floor and throws it into the suitcase.

“Have you even slept?”

She shakes her head. “Nah, no time. I haven’t decided yet what to pack, and I leave in,” she checks her watch, “twelve hours. Shit!” She looks around the room and then at me. “Help me,” she pouts.

“Alright, just let me make some coffee first.”

 

I help her pack her suitcase and clean up her room before we have to leave for work. She falls asleep on my shoulder as soon as we take a seat on the tube and I don’t disturb her until we reach our stop. She yawns and stretches her hands above her head and stands up. 

“Maybe I should’ve gone to bed last night,” she says between yawns as I push her out of the carriage. 

“You think?” I walk hurriedly towards the exit, we’re going to be late if we won’t hurry up.

She trails behind me, struggling to keep her eyes open. “Hey, as soon as we get to work, can you make me couple of espressos,” she yawns, “and keep ‘em coming?”

 

“You sure you don’t want me to walk with you to the station?” 

Liz picks up her bag and laughs. “I am perfectly capable of walking by myself, mommy.”

“I know that, but it’s dark and you never know what can be hiding out there,” I put my hands on my hips.

“Maddie, you can live without me for few days, okay. You’re a grown woman!” 

I don’t feel like an adult, and admittedly, being without Liz for a few days is a little bit scary. I pout. “I’ll try, but I don’t think I can.”

Liz sighs and pulls me into a hug. “You’ll be fine, I’ll be back before you know it.”

I hug her tightly back before I let her go. “Call me when you get home, and don’t forget to give your mum my present.”

“I won’t,” she opens the front door and is about to step out, but the path is blocked by a tallish man dressed in all black. I feel a little like all the air has been pressed out of my lungs when I realize it’s James.

He stops when he sees us both and digs his hands into the pockets on his jacket. Liz turns around to face me, a small smile playing on her lips. 

“See, you’ll be fine. I’ll see you Saturday!” She pushes her suitcase out of the door and walks towards the front gate. She stops in front of James and pats him on the shoulder. “She’s all yours mate.”

She waves at me before she continues to drag her suitcase behind her as she leaves. Liz has way too much luggage for someone who’s only going to be away for four days.

I stand in the door, and wait for him to say something. He takes a step towards me, biting his lip.

“Hey,” he finally says. “Can we talk?”

I nod. “Yeah, come on in.”


	6. Chapter Six

He sits down on the sofa, crosses his legs and rests his elbows on his knees. I look around the tiny living room and curse myself for not having cleaned up earlier, there are empty mugs on the coffee table, my coat is in a heap on the floor and I don’t even know when we last vacuumed.

“Can I get you anything to drink? Coffee, tea, water?” Alcohol, I want to add, but don’t.

He shakes his head. I wonder where I should sit, I’m feeling too awkward to be standing, but somehow sharing the sofa with him doesn’t appeal to me.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles and I can barely hear what he says.

“What?” I say and sit down on the armrest of the sofa.

He rubs hands together and sighs. “I’m sorry for the way I behaved the other night.” He looks up and at me. “You didn’t deserve that from me.”

I so desperately want to act cool, like it hadn’t affected me at all, but I can’t. “So why did you act like that?”

He licks his lips and scratches his stubbly chin. “I, uh,” he looks down on the floor. “I guess I kind of freaked out a bit.”

I frown. “Freaked out over what?” 

He fiddles with his watch and sighs. “I have a little bit of a, uh, stalker problem, I guess.”

My mouth drops open. Was that why the girls in the car park were taking pictures? But why? 

He bites his lip and looks at me. “It’s a weird case of a mistaken identity,” he looks down again. “They think I’m someone I’m not.”

I open my mouth to speak, but I’m at a loss for words. Admittedly, I am relieved, as it appears I didn’t do anything wrong, although it did feel like I had. 

“I thought I had done something,” I eventually say quietly. He looks up, his jaw tight, like he didn’t hear what I said. “I thought I had done something wrong,” I whisper.

His face relaxes and the corners of his lips twitch. He shakes his head. “I don’t think you could do anything wrong.”

“You hardly know me, you’ve no idea what I’m capable of,” I reply, although I’m not so sure what exactly I could be capable of.

He laughs. “Well, I’d love to find out, if you let me.”

“Oh, I’m not sure you’re ready for that,” I say and wink at him. 

“Let me make it up to you,” he stands up and stretches his hand towards me. “Unless you have other plans for the evening?”

Does sitting in front of the telly drinking wine count as a plan?

I shake my head and take his hand. He pulls me up of the sofa.

“Grab your coat, I want to show you something.”

“Wait,” I look down on myself. “Shouldn’t I change?” I’m wearing the same jeans I wore at work and a gray t-shirt that’s not exactly flattering.

He shakes his head. “Nah, that’s not necessary. What you wear doesn’t really matter.”

I pull my coat off the floor and follow him towards the door. 

“So you’re really going to murder me this time?” I ask as I grab my keys and lock the front door. He’s almost at the car but turns around when he hears my question.

“Honestly, why do you think I’ll murder you? Do I look like a killer?” He crosses his arms in front on his chest.

“Nah,” I shake my head. “My dad’s always told me to be vary of handsome men as they might have a killer strike, so I just thought I’d ask, you know, just in case.”

He laughs. “So you think I’m handsome?”

I smile as I make my way towards him. “Why else would I risk being seen with you?”

 

We’ve been driving for almost an hour, and I swear I have no idea where we are. We’re still in London though. I think.

“What did you want to show me?” I ask and try to look out for any landmarks I might recognise.

“My favourite place in this city,” he turns into a small car park and parks the car.

“Where are we?” I ask as I unfasten the seatbelt.

“How about no more questions?” He turns to me, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Fine. But I have my phone on me in case you try anything sinister.” I open the door and jump out of the car.

“First the last time Maddie, I’m not going to kill you. If I wanted to, I’d already done so.” He locks the car and stops in front of me. “Come on,” he grabs a hold of my hand and drags me along with him.

“Ja-ames!” I moan. “Stop pulling my arm, it hurts!” I pout and his grip on my hand loosens. Instead he intertwines his fingers with mine and falls in step with me.

“I’m sorry,” he lifts my hand and kisses the back of my hand. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Heat rushes to my cheeks when his lips touch the skin on the back of my hand. I’ve no idea where we are, but being this close to him makes me almost not care at all.

 

We’re in a park; I think it’s most definitely a park considering all the green space and all the trees. And we’re walking up a hill. Why didn’t he tell me we’d be walking? Up-hill? Because I wouldn’t have put on my ballet flats if I’d known we’d be going for a trek. 

Seriously, where is he taking me?

He’s still holding my hand, almost dragging me along because I’m running out of breath. 

“Slow down!” I breathe and he stops. He looks at me with his eyebrows raised. 

“Not used to walking?” He says with a laugh.

“It’s not funny, alright. I walk every day, but never up a freaking hill!” I try to catch my breath.

“Alright, alright. Want me to carry you?”

“What? Carry me? Are you out of your mind?” I let go of his hand and start walking again. I will not be carried like a little child.

“We still have, like, ten minutes left of walking,” he calls after me. 

Seriously? And he says he’s not a murderer.

I turn around and walk back to him. “Fine, carry me then.”

A coy smile plays on his face as he nods. “Come on, hop on.” He pats on his back.

I’m about to accept a piggyback ride. And I claim to be a serious, responsible adult. 

I put my hands on his shoulders and jump on his back. He links his arms under my knees and I wrap my arms around his neck. He better not drop me.

“Ready?” He asks, but before I can ask what I should be ready for, he starts running. 

A shriek escapes from my lips before I can stop it as he takes off, he laughs but I’m not really amused. Somehow I imagined he had something more romantic in mind than a piggyback ride in some park.

 

He stops when we reach the top and I get off him. 

“Don’t deny it, you enjoyed it,” he grins and although I try to hide it, I can’t help smiling.

“Okay, okay, fine. It was alright.” He nudges my shoulder and I laugh. “But I’ll walk down by myself though.”

“Alright, suit yourself,” he crosses his arms over his chest.

“So, are you now going to tell me what we’re doing here?”

“You’ve no idea where we are?” He raises his eyebrows and I shake my head. “Turn around,” he says.

I follow his command and I can’t help gasping when I see the lights of London sprawled in front of us. “Wow,” I whisper.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” He stands beside me and drapes his arm over my shoulders.

“Yeah, it’s gorgeous. How did you find this place?” I turn my head to look at him.

“I first came here during the day, few years ago. It’s become one of my favourite places because it kind of feels like you’re the only person in the world, yet there are millions of people just few feet away.”

“A big fan of some alone time?” 

He laughs and shakes his head. “Nah, not really. But sometimes I just need it, you know, time and space to clear my head. And when I’m in London, I come here.”

“Thanks, for sharing this with me,” he turns to look at me and our eyes meet. 

“I wanted to show you a little piece of me, showing you that I am being serious about us.”

Us. My heart literally skips a beat when I hear that little word coming from his lips.

“So you don’t usually pick up girls in coffee shops?” 

He shakes his head. “You’re actually the first, believe it or not.”

I raise myself upon my toes to press my lips against his cheek, but he turns his face and instead my lips end up against his. He smiles against my lips but kisses me back. 

When I break away from him, my eyes closed as I lick my lips, a shiver runs through me. 

“Cold?” He asks.

I nod, it’s a bit chillier then I had expected. But then again, I hadn’t exactly expected a walk in the park.

I look at him and grin. “Raise you to the car?”

 

We’re in the front of my flat, but I’m not really ready to say goodnight to him just yet. I look out the car window and then drop my head and stare into my lap.

“Do you want to,” I hesitate and fidget with the hem of my coat. “Would you like to spend the night?” I try to look at him without moving my head, but I can hardly see his face.

“You sure?” His voice is low and it comes out almost like a whisper.

I nod. “Yeah, I, uh” I feel heat rising in my cheeks. “I’m kind of still afraid of the dark, and I’ve never been alone in the flat before.” I bite my lip, I really hope he doesn’t find me pathetic. 

After what seems like an eternity he smiles. “Sure, do you want me to stay on the couch, or are we sharing a room?”

“If you behave, I might even let you sleep in my bed,” I say and grin.

He laughs and turns off the engine. “Alright, but I have to warn you though.”

“Oh, you snore?” I ask and look up from my lap. “Because Liz snores pretty loudly, and it doesn’t really bother me.”

“Nah,” he frowns. “I don’t think I do, no one’s ever complained about me snoring before. I’m a well known duvet-hogger though.” 

I laugh. “I usually kick mine off anyways, so I guess we’re an alright match then.” I open the door and get out. “So, are you coming?”

 

I give him a quick tour of the flat, but hesitate when we get to my room. I’ve never really had a boy sleeping in my room before; when I lived back home with my dad I always just stayed over at my then-boyfriend’s house to avoid the awkward ‘hey daddy, I just had sex in your house’. James raises his eyebrows when my hand lingers on the doorknob without actually opening the door.

“I can sleep on the couch, if you prefer,” he says and I shake my head.

“Nah, it’s cool.” I take a deep breath and open the door. 

My bedroom is quite basic, we’re renting a flat that came with furniture and I still haven’t really gotten round to making the room ‘mine’, so to speak. There’s a bed by the window, a small desk covered with make-up and books, and a tiny closet. 

“Oh,” I say and sit on the bed. “I haven’t got anything for you to sleep in.”

“It’s OK, I’m not really the pyjama type,” he stands over by the desk and looks at my books. “So, you really are a coffee geek?” He holds up one of the books; How to Make the Perfect Espresso.

“Yeah, I guess,” I take off my socks. “I’m prepping for a competition in February.”

He puts the book down and raises his eyebrows. “You can compete in coffee?”

I nod. “Yeah, it’s the reason I came to London actually.” I yawn, suddenly feeling really tired. I stand up and stretch my arms. “I’m just gonna go and brush my teeth.”

I brush past him and head for the toilet. I lock the door behind me and lean against the sink. Why did I think it was a good idea to ask him to sleep over?

 

Certain that I had actually lost my mind; I brush my teeth and went back to my bedroom. I stop in the doorway and take in the view. He has his back to the door and is taking off his t-shirt. He turns around when I accidentally walk into the chair by my desk. 

“You alright?” He asks as I flinch from the impact.

“Yeah,” I nod.

“I hope you won’t mind me just sleeping in my boxers,” he starts to unbuckle his belt and I’m having a really hard time trying not to stare. 

I shake my head, “nah.” But I do, though, because how am I supposed to be able to sleep with that laying next to me?

Seriously, I’ve lost my mind somewhere in the past couple of hours.

He goes to the bathroom and I quickly get undressed. I pull an old vest over my head and almost jump into bed. 

I’m lying on my side, with my face almost into the wall when he comes back into the room. I feel the mattress give under his weight when he sits on the bed and a rush of cold air sends shivers down mine spine when he lifts the duvet to get into bed. 

“Good night,” he whispers and I close my eyes so tight that it almost hurts. 

He shifts and I can feel the warmth from his body as he moves closer. His arm is wrapped around my waist, my butt is pressed against his crotch and I’m doing everything I can to stop myself from hyperventilating. But when his lips touch my shoulder I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding in. I turn around and in the darkness our noses rub together when I search for his lips.

His fingers dig into my hips when my lips finally find his. My hand is flat against his, slightly hairy but surprisingly hard, chest. His tongue dances around in my mouth and I whimper against him as he pulls me underneath him.

Without even a second thought as to how, I’m pinned under him, my legs have wrapped themselves around his waist and my hand grabs a fistful of his hair as he grinds against me. He’s got a hand underneath my vest, his thumb brushes against my nipple and I arch my back into him.

He raises himself up and pulls my top over my head. My breathing is far from normal, and it doesn’t get any better when I feel his stubbly cheek against my chin just moments before his soft lips start tracing kisses down my neck. I moan when his warm and wet tongue licks my nipple, he raises his gaze to meet mine, a smirk playing on his lips. 

He continues to trace kisses down my body, but when he reaches my panties he hesitates. He hovers over me and looks into my eyes. It’s hard to tell due to the lack of light in the room, but I’m pretty certain his eyes weren’t this dark before.

“Maddie?” He whispers against my lips. “You don’t think we’re moving too fast?” 

I shake my head. “Nah,” I breathe. “Why, do you?”

He laughs softly. “Nah. But I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

“You’d know if I didn’t like this,” I reply and raise my head to meet his lips. “But you’ll need a condom though.”

A smile spreads over his face and he sits up. “I hope you won’t take this the wrong way, but I have one in my wallet.”

“Well, then, what are you waiting for? Go and get it!”

He licks his lips and nods. As he fumbles around on the floor to locate his jeans, I take off my panties. Admittedly, I haven’t been naked in front of anyone in awhile, and I’m so thankful for the lack of proper lighting in my room.

A triumphant “woohoo” comes from the edge of the bed and he hold up a condom wrapper. He lies down beside me and kicks off his boxers. I try not to stare when he puts the rubber on, but I can’t help wondering if it’ll hurt when he enters me.

“You alright?” He asks when he’s on top of me again.

“Yeah,” I breathe. “Just, go slow.”

He nods and positions himself between my legs. His lips cover mine in a soft kiss. My breath stops in my throat when he starts pushing into me. I open my legs wider to ease the access, but I’m so aware of him entering me I almost forgot that I actually need air.

He stops moving and I open my eyes, which I seem to have closed without realizing it. I look up and into his eyes, and nod. He slowly starts grinding his hips into mine, but picks up the pace when I start grinding back. He kisses my collarbone before running his tongue up my neck. I grab a hold on hips when his moves become faster, his breath is hot against my cheeks and I have troubles making sure I actually remember to breath.

I arch my back and press my body against his, my legs wrap around his thighs and his grunts against my ear become louder. It feels so good to be this intimate with someone and I don’t want this to end. 

“James,” I whisper. “Can you slow down?”

His grip on my shoulders tightens and he shakes his head against my cheek. His breathing is becoming faster and he’s grinding harder into me. His body stiffens and he moans into my ear. 

He collapses on top of me and I let my legs fall against the bed. He kisses my neck.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles against my skin. “I’m so sorry, was I hurting you?”

He props himself upon his elbow and looks down on me. I’m trying to catch my breath but shake my head.

“I just wanted to enjoy this a little longer,” I say and feel a little embarrassed to be admitting that. 

He’s still panting but he kisses me softly. “Next time,” he grins. “It’ll be all about you.”


	7. Chapter Seven

I look up when I hear a noise coming from the living room, followed by cursing. I smile to myself and continue putting icing on the cupcakes.

“Good morning,” I turn around and see him standing in the doorway. He’s only wearing his boxers and his hair is standing up in all directions.

“Good morning to you too,” I bite my lip, fighting the urge to jump on him. I had no idea anyone could look this sexy just out of bed.

“What are you making?” He comes into the kitchen and leans against the counter.

“Chocolate cupcakes,” I put away the spatula and take one from the muffin tin. “Want one?”

He rubs his eyes. “I never thought I’d actually say this, but isn’t it a bit early for chocolate?”

I shrug and look at the clock above the kitchen door. “Maybe 7am is a bit early, fancy a coffee instead?”

He smiles and grabs my wrist. He pulls me towards him and wraps his arms around my waist. “How about we start with a good morning kiss?”

I lick my lips and tilt my head back. “Okay,” I reply. 

He covers my lips with his in a soft kiss and presses his forehead against mine when we break apart. 

“Why are you up this early?” He asks and raises his eyebrows.

I bite my lip. “I’m always up this early, I´m so used to taking morning shifts I don’t know what sleeping in is any more.”

“No work today?” 

I back away from his warm embrace to get us some coffee. “Unfortunately I have to start working at ten.”

“Oh, so you have plenty of time then?” He accepts the mug I hand him. 

“Milk?” I ask and hold up the milk jug, he nods. “Well, not really, I have to take the tube at nine.”

“I’ll give you a lift,” he takes a sip from the mug and smiles. “So, how do you want to spend the next two hours?”

“You’ve got nowhere to be?” I ask and raise my eyebrows.

“Want to get rid of me, already bored with me then?” He grins and I smile in return.

“Nah, just curious.” I shrug, because honestly, I don’t want him to go anywhere.

“I have some rehearsals later today, but nothing major,” he shrugs.

“Rehearsals?” I raise my eyebrows and take gulp from my mug. He hasn’t really said much about what he really does for a living, and I must admit I’m starting to get really curious.

“Yeah,” he lowers his gaze to the floor and starts fiddling with the handle of the mug. “I have a, uh, few DJ-ing gigs lined up over the weekend.”

“Really? Can I come?”

He licks his lips and takes a deep breath. “I’d love for you to come, but it’s in New York.” He sips the coffee and frowns. 

“Oh, maybe next time you have something lined up over here, unless you don’t want me there.” I put away my mug and start rinsing off the bowls in the sink. 

“No, I’d love it if you’d come.” He comes over to me and wraps his arms around my waist, his warm chest is pressed against my back and he places a soft kiss on my shoulder. 

“When do you leave?” I say quietly and turn off the tab. 

“For New York? Tomorrow afternoon,” he mumbles against my shoulder, his hot breath sends shivers down my spine. “I’m back on Tuesday.”

I sigh and lean my head against his chest. “So I won’t see you again for another week?”

“We can have dinner tonight,” his hands disappear from my waist and I turn around to face him.

“I can’t, I already have plans,” I pout. “But, we still have couple of hours until I have to be at work.” 

He raises his eyebrows. “Anything particular you have in mind?”

“Breakfast?” I point at the cupcakes, “these are just waiting to be eaten.”

He laughs. “Is that your idea of breakfast? Because it’s more of a treat then a meal.”

“Oh please, normal food rules don’t count in this home.” 

“Do any normal rules apply here?” He asks with his eyebrows raised.

I shake my head and take a bit of rather juicy looking cupcake. “Liz and I aren’t really fans of any rules or regulations,” I swallow and realize that speaking with my mouth full is definitely not sexy. “When we moved in together we decided that we would break every single rule our parents had at home.”

“You and Liz have been friends for a long time?”

I nod and smile. “Yeah, we’ve been best friends since forever; I don’t really know where I’d be without her actually.”

“Good friends are really hard to come by, right.” He grabs a cupcake and takes a bite. “These are actually really good.”

“Don’t act so surprised!” He licks his lips and chuckles. “So, who’s your best friend?”

“I have four of them, actually.” He smiles. “Never thought I’d be that lucky really.”

“Four huh? I guys lad’s nights out must be a blast.”

“Oh, trust me, things can get really messy.”

“Do they have names?” I feel a little like I’m prying, like I have to drag answers out of him. 

He nods. “Yeah, I have to identify them somehow, right.” He takes another bite of the cupcake and I stare at him. Seriously dude?

“Oh, right,” he laughs. “You want to know what their names are, right?”

I raise my eyebrows and nod. “That’s kind of why I asked.”

“Well, there’s Harry,” he pauses. “Do you want their full names or just first names?”

“Phone numbers and addresses would be nice too,” I laugh. “Seriously, though, nick names would be enough.”

He lowers his gaze to the floor. “Yeah, of course, sorry. Um, there’s Harry, like I already said, Lou, Niall and Zayn.” He says the names so quietly I can barely make out what he’s really saying.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

He looks up and smiles. “Nah, so, phone numbers and addresses too then?”

“Don’t be silly,” I nudge him with my shoulder and he laughs. 

“Now that we’ve had our extremely healthy breakfast, what d’ya wanna do now?”

“Hmm, how about,” I take the mug from his hands and close the gap between our bodies. “We go back into my room?” I ask and lick my lips.

He looks at me, a smile playing on his lips. “And what are we going to do in there?”

“Oh, I dunno,” I raise myself onto my toes and plant a small kiss on his lips. His arms wrap around my waist and he rubs his nose against mine. “Maybe I can give you something to remember me when you’re in New York.”

“Mmm, I like that idea,” he says against my lips before his cover mine.

 

He drops me off at work just five minutes before my shift is supposed to start. I give him a quick goodbye kiss before I jump out of the car. I rush through the front door and almost run into the staff room to drop of my things. 

I’ve barely tied my apron around my waist when Dan appears, seemingly out of thin air. He looks at me, a frown on his face.

“What?” I say as I brush past him. 

“You look surprisingly happy, considering Liz has abandoned you.”

“She hasn’t left me; she’s coming back this weekend.” I head towards the espresso machine; my caffeine level is getting dangerously low.

“But why are you so happy?” He leans against the counter and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “I don’t like it.”

“You don’t like me being happy?” I turn to look at him. “That’s a really weird thing to say.”

He points a finger at me. “There’s something unnatural about this happiness surrounding you. I just can’t put my finger on why.”

I shake my head. “Let me know when you’ve figured that out.”

“Figured what out?” Candice comes from the kitchen with her hands full of fresh sandwiches. She stops and stares at me. “You know you look really creepy when you smile, right?”

Dan chuckles and I frown. 

“I don’t have a creepy smile!”

“Oh yes, you do. But maybe it’s because we rarely see it.” Candice gets down on her knees in front of the cooler and starts filling it up with the sandwiches.

I turn away from them and try to focus on making myself an espresso. I’m just going to ignore these two and their stupid, stupid conversations.

“Hey Mads?” I almost jump when I hear Candice’s voice in my ear. 

“Please don’t call me that,” I say with a hand on my chest, trying to catch my breath.

“Okay, sorry, Maddie. Who dropped you off this morning? The fella in the really nice car?”

“Ooh,” Dan leans against the machine on the other side of me. “Did he spend the night?”

“I’m not talking about my personal life with you guys,” I say as I sip my espresso. Dan nudges my shoulder.

“Oh come on babe, I know you’re dying to talk to someone, and since Liz isn’t here,” he shrugs and raises his eyebrows. “Share with me, please!” he pleads.

“Yeah, come on Maddie! Wait, who spent the night?” Candice frowns and turns to Dan. “Does she have a boyfriend?” 

“Hey, I’m right here.” I say and wave my hand between their faces.

“But you’re not talking,” Dan narrows his eyes. “So, what happened? Did you and James make up? Did you have sex?!” 

Candice raises her eyebrows in surprise. “Who’s James?”

“James is this super hot guy that came in everyday until he finally asked Maddie out. You really need to take more shifts here Candy,” he turns to me. “Sooo, tell me, tell me!”

“Alright, alright! But only if you’ll leave me alone!” I say and raise my hands in defeat.

Dan eyes light up and his head bobs up and down, kind of like he’s a parakeet. I raise my eyebrows at him as I finish the espresso. 

The bells on the front door chime and we all turn to look. A woman and a young child enter and hurry towards the register. Dan almost pushes Candice towards the costumers.

“You got this Candy, I and the smiling lady here have some things to discuss,” he wraps his arm around my shoulders and almost drags me towards the back room. 

“But,” I start to say in protest but Dan shushes me.

“She can handle one silly cup of coffee,” he says and stands in the doorway, blocking my exit. “Okay, now, tell Uncle Dan everything.”

“Uncle Dan sounds really creepy, you know that right?” I say and put my hands on my hips.

“Yeah, I don’t really know why I said that,” he shrugs. “So, what explanation did he give you?”

“What d’ya mean?” 

“Why he just dropped you off without explanations the other night, it must’ve been something good, considering it appears he spent the night.”

I look up and stare at Dan, surprised at myself for actually wanting to tell him everything.

“He said that the teenage girls in the car park freaked him out because sometimes they tend stalk him,” I finally say.

Dan frowns, “hang on, he just said he had a stalker issue, and you didn’t even ask what for?”

“He said it was a mistaken identity thing,” I shrug; honestly, I hadn’t really thought much of it.

“Yeah, but who are they confusing him with?” He gasps and grabs my shoulders. “What if he’s really someone famous?”

“Like who? And why wouldn’t he just come clean if he really was someone?” I argue and Dan shakes his head.

“Well duh, in case you decide to sell your story to The Sun or something.”

“Like I would do that! And say what, that someone famous had asked me out?” I sigh and try to get pass him, but he stops me.

“Okay, fine. But, you still haven’t answered if you slept with him or not,” he raises his eyebrows. “Unless he just came by this morning for breakfast?”

“Alright Dan, yes, he spent the night. Happy now?” I try again to get pass him but he grabs my shoulders and pulls me into a tight hug.

“Thank God someone’s finally getting some!” He says and lets go of me. “So, was it good? Because he looks like he totally knows what he’s doing, you know what I mean,” he winks at me.

“Gosh Dan! I’m not telling you that!” I shake my head. “And how can someone look like they’re good in bed?”

He shrugs, “it’s all about how people carry themselves. But, before I drop the subject completely, please tell me he doesn’t shave his chest.”

I raise my eyebrows and a small laugh escapes my lips. “No, he doesn’t shave his chest, why would someone even do that?”

“Oh, you’d be surprised,” Dan steps away from the doorway. “Now you can go and see if Candy is handling the espresso machine correctly.”


	8. Chapter Eight

I’m so lonely. Exhausted and lonely. I’ve spent the past evenings stuck with Ike at the coffee shop doing all kinds of practises, catching the last tube home. After spending too many hours tossing and turning in bed, because apparently my brain wants to wake up at 6am even though I have a day off, I moved myself to the sofa where I’m mindlessly watching telly. There’s nothing really on, just re-runs, and I’m having a really hard time focusing on what exactly is happening on screen. 

James has only texted me once since he left for New York. I’m trying really hard not to over think it, since we pretty much just started to see each other, but I can’t help it. I’m in desperate need of my best friend, but I haven’t even heard from her. I just know she’s supposed to be back at noon, but I wouldn’t really be surprised if she missed her train and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow. 

I grab the remote and change channels. Seriously, why is nothing on? My mobile buzzes somewhere on the sofa and I sit up. My heart skips a beat when I see James’ name flashing on my screen. I swipe right and read the text message. 

Miss you, cant wait to see u again x

A smile spreads on my face, guess I should’ve spent more time worrying he’d want nothing more to do with me. I’m about to write a reply when he messages again.

R u free on wednesday?

I erase the two words I’ve already written and type out a new reply.

Wednesday night Im free. What ya have in mind? x

Nothing major, just wanna see u

The smile on my face just grows, almost hurting my cheeks. I bite my lip while I think of what to reply with.

Pick me up around 6, I’ll be ready. x 

Deal. See u then x

I throw the mobile on the sofa and run a hand through my hair. Why is it only Saturday? How am I supposed to wait until Wednesday without losing my mind?

 

Few hours later, I’m still on the sofa, but this time I have my laptop and a cup of coffee by my side. I’m so busy watching funny videos on Youtube, that when a hand touches my shoulder I scream and almost jump of the sofa. 

Liz starts laughing hysterically at my response, she’s laughing so hard that she crumbles to the floor, holding on stomach.

“What the fuck’s wrong with you?!” I yell, my hands on my chest, trying to get my heartbeat back to normal.

“Sorry!” She says as she tries to stop laughing. “I just really didn’t expect this!”

She stands up and I pull her into a tight hug. 

“I missed you so much,” I say and breath in the smoky scent of her hair. 

She pats me on the back and I let go of her. “I missed you too boo. What’ve you been up to?” She sits down on the sofa.

I remove the laptop from the seat and sit down next to her. I lean against the cushions and sigh. “Oh, you’ve no idea.”

“Actually, I have some idea,” she raises her eyebrows and a grin spreads over her face. “Dan may or may not have filled me in.”

“What?!” I turn to face her. “You’ve been chatting to him but you haven’t had the time to hear from me?”

“You’ve been busy! But Danny didn’t really tell me everything, just that you came in one morning all smiles. So, I assume you and James made up.”

I bite my lip and nod. 

Liz stares at me. “And? Tell me everything!”

“Okay. After you left, he came in and explained everything. Apparently he has a stalker issue, as in, people mistake him for someone else, and that’s why he freaked out in the car park.” 

Liz puts her hand in my face to stop me. “Wait, a stalker issue? Who do people think he is then, David Beckham?”

I shrug. “He didn’t say actually.”

“And of course you didn’t question it, right?”

“No,” I shake my head. “So, I should’ve?”

“Yes! Never mind, I’ll just ask him next time I see him around. Continue.”

“Alright. So the mini freak-out didn’t have anything to do with me, and that made me real happy, and then he said he wanted to show me something. We drove to a park, like, an actual park but I’m not really sure which one, and he made me hike! Can you believe that? I was wearing my flats and –“

“Maddie!” Liz interrupted. “Please, just the facts, I don’t really need all the details.”

“Fine. We ended up on a hill, where the view was fantastic. We kissed, came back here, had sex, he slept over and I made him breakfast.”

“Wait, what?” Liz looks at me, wide eyed.

“He slept over and I made him breakfast,” I repeat slowly, but she shakes her head.

“No, the sex thing,” she whispers and grabs my hand. “Now I want details.”

A surprised laugh escapes my lips, but her stare intensifies. “You want all the gory details now?”

She shakes her head. “Oh God, I hope, for your sake, that there wasn’t any gore.”

“Nope, no gore. Just the regular amount of body fluids,” I reply and she giggles.

“Please, don’t get too graphic! But,” she raises her eyebrows. “Was it good?”

I bite my lip and nod. “Yeah,” I whisper. “It was very nice.”

“But how do you go from hiking in a park, to having sex? Because that’s pretty impressive, especially for you.”

“What, you don’t believe in my seducing skills?” 

“You don’t have any seducing skills, Maddie.” Liz rolls her eyes. “But seriously, how?”

“I said I was afraid of the dark and asked if he wanted to stay the night.” I said with a shrug.

“You said what?” Liz laughs. “And he just went, oh alright, I’ll protect you?”

“Pretty much, yeah. He was such a gentleman though; he even offered to sleep on the couch.” 

“You surprise me, I never would’ve thought you’d have the guts.” Liz pats me on my knee and stands up. “I’m starving, do we have anything to eat?”

“Nah, not really.” I stretch my arms above my head and yawn. “I haven’t really had the time to go shopping.”

“Okay then, I’ll just pop to the shop and get something. What d’ya want?” She reaches for her purse.

“Not really hungry,” I say, although my stomach seems to disagree as it makes an alarmingly loud growling.

“Somehow, I’m not convinced. Come on, put on some pants, I’ll buy you lunch.” She takes my hand and pulls me off the sofa. “You still owe me some details.”

“I’m not telling you everything Liz,” I say as I make my way into my room. “Let me have some privacy.”

“Best friends don’t have privacy settings, we tell each other everything!” She yells after me, making me wonder why I even missed her.

 

It’s 6pm and I’m, once again, at Bean There. Ike and his clipboard are staring at me as I pull yet another shot. He scratches his chin and then he sighs.

“Where’s your head at?”

I look up and frown. “I’m right here, why?”

He shakes his head. “You’re making the same mistakes I thought we had polished off last week, Maddie. I can’t help you if you keep going back.”

“My head’s in the game!” I protest.

“Is it? Because you’ve been distraught all week, whatever it is that’s bothering you, you’ve got to leave that behind at the door. You can’t expect to make progress if you don’t apply yourself.” He puts the clipboard down on the countertop. “Look, you’ve got the skill, and most of the time, you have the passion. But there’s something that’s distracting you and that’s not good. You need to be one hundred percent here, in the now, focusing on what needs to be done.”

“I am focused, okay. This is all I think I about.”

“Then prove it,” he picks up the clipboard and sets the timer. “Show me you can do this.”

Half an hour, and way too many espresso shots, later Ike stops me. “Very good, now, let’s move to the routine.”

“Are we doing the whole thing, with prep and cleaning?” I dust coffee grounds off my hands on my apron.

Ike shakes his head. “No, I think we’ll end on that. Now I just need to see what you’re going to be doing on that stage, that’s really all that counts because nobody’s going to be judging how you prep the stage.”

I nod and start cleaning the area around the espresso machine. I want this to be perfect, it needs to be perfect.

“Will I be able to catch the last tube home?” I say as I tie the apron tighter around my waist.

Ike looks up from the clipboard and frowns. “Really, that’s what you’re worrying about right now?”

I swallow and nod, how I get home is what I’ve been worrying about since I got here.

“If you miss the tube, I’ll drive you home. Tell me when you’re ready,” he puts the pen in his mouth and raises the timer.

I look around my workstation, making sure I have everything ready and available before I begin. I step out in front of the espresso machine and raise my hand. 

“Welcome, my name is Madeleine and for the next fifteen minutes, I’ll be your barista.”


End file.
